


We Do This Too Often

by bunbun404



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - No My Chemical Romance, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Eating Disorders, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self-Harm, Sort Of, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, sorta unhealthy relationship, they take care of each other, trigger warning, tw eating disorders, tw self harm, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbun404/pseuds/bunbun404
Summary: Frank stood in front of Gerard’s door, one hand pressed hard against his thigh and the other curled in a fist, contemplating knocking. They did this oftenToo often, Frank thought to himself before lowering his fist. He stewed in front of Gerard’s apartment door for a few minutes, pacing and holding his thigh, before deciding to knock.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	We Do This Too Often

**Author's Note:**

> TW SELF HARM TW DISORDERED EATING TW BLOOD
> 
> this might be triggering so please be careful okay!! This is a vent fic and it's a little heavy so please be careful!!

Frank stood in front of Gerard’s door, one hand pressed hard against his thigh and the other curled in a fist, contemplating knocking. They did this often

_Too often _, Frank thought to himself before lowering his fist. He stewed in front of Gerard’s apartment door for a few minutes, pacing and holding his thigh, before deciding to knock.__

__Gerard was there right before the third knock, opening the door and looking at him knowingly. He glanced at Frank’s thigh before sighing and letting him in. He limped slightly as he followed Gerard to the tiny bathroom, sitting down on the toilet wordlessly. Gerard dug around in the drawers for a minute, taking out everything they needed. He finally looked back up at him and smiled._ _

__“Hey, Frankie,” He whispered to him like he was talking to a wounded animal._ _

__“Hey,” Frank tried to sound grateful but it came out exhausted. And he was. They both were._ _

__Gerard made a gesture and Frank stood up to pull down his sweatpants. This was the part he hated the most. Frank looked away as Gerard assessed the damage; there was a blood-soaked paper towel that frank had been pressing on the cuts underneath it. It was bad this time and Gerard gave him a look that meant “sit on the floor.”_ _

__Frank complied and hissed under his breath as Gerard fussed over him, cleaning out his wounds and dressing them so they wouldn’t get infected. Once he had finished, Gerard placed a hand on Frank’s cheek and gently persuaded him to look at him. He gave him a gentle smile and asked if he was ready to get up. Frank nodded and the pair stood, Gerard let him rest some weight on him as he put his pants back on._ _

__They hobbled to the living room and Frank took in the scene around him; clothes, dishes, paint tins, and empty wrappers littered the area around them. Now it was Gerard’s turn to be embarrassed and Frank placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. They sat down at the couch and Gerard fiddled with the TV, looking for something to watch. Frank had wrapped his arms around one of Gerard’s arms and rested his head on his shoulder._ _

__“Have you eaten today?” He asked tentatively, already knowing the answer._ _

__Gerard stilled and scrunched up his face in thought. A minute later he whispered, “I don’t think I have.”_ _

__Frank untangled himself from him and kissed the top of his head, ignoring Gerard’s protests as he went to the kitchen and dug through his pantry until he found a box of mac n cheese._ _

__“You really don’t have to cook me anything, it’s okay! You need to lay down,” Gerard patted the couch._ _

__“I wanna cook you something! How’s mac n cheese?” Frank shook the box for good measure and watched Gerard decide between hunger and being stubborn_ _

__“S’okay,” he huffed affectionately._ _

__Frank grinned at him and make the mac n cheese, even managing to get some old dishes done while waiting for the water to boil. He scooped the finished pasta into two bowls, giving Gerard extra. He returned to the couch and handed his forlorn boyfriend his bowl, grinning as charmingly as possible to really seal the deal. Gerard hesitantly took the bowl and put on some Gordon Ramsey show on TV, trying not to wolf it down. He failed and ended up choking on a noodle, looking apologetic as he whispered “I didn’t realize I was so hungry.”_ _

__“It’s okay,” Frank rubbed his back and took their dishes to the sink. Gerard joined him and they finished the dishes together, the dishwasher getting used for the first time in at least a week. Gerard hated eating because it made dishes, and dishes were just another thing to be done and that stressed him out. So, he ate sparingly and usually foods that didn’t require dishes like popcorn and these cute little Danish butter cookies that came in the tin old ladies use for sewing supplies. Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard’s waist, pulling him from his thoughts. He squeezed a little and rocked them, resting his head on Gerard’s shoulder. He wriggled around in Frank’s arms to face him and held onto his shoulders. They swayed together for a few moments and everything felt normal, even if for a second. Eventually, they went back to the couch and cuddled together, Gerard gingerly avoiding Frank’s thigh. He would wince every so often and it broke Gerard’s heart. They did this too often._ _

__

__The first time it happened, Gerard didn’t know what to do. Frank had showed up on his doorstep in the middle of the night, panicked and bloody and terrified and so ashamed. Gerard was terrified but he knew how to treat wounds, so he let him in and patched him up. That first time was awful, Frank could barely look at him and Gerard was terrified and neither knew what to do after._ _

__It was a shitty thing to do to someone, Frank knew it and Gerard knew it, but it had become this symbiotic relationship between them. Gerard patches Frank up and Frank feeds him and makes sure he’s showered or done his laundry or his dishes. It wasn’t healthy but it had been working well so far so they kept doing it. Every couple of weeks Frank would show up in the middle of the night and Gerard would clean him up._ _

__

__Frank nuzzled into Gerard’s side, pulling him from his thoughts and back into the present moment. Frank knew he would feel like shit in the morning, he always did after these nights, but Gerard started running his hands through his hair and that soothed him._ _

__“Gerard?”_ _

__“Hm?”_ _

__“Thank you.”_ _

__“Hey,” His smile was tired, “you know I’m always here for you.”_ _

__He lazily kissed Gerard’s stomach and sleepily whispered “I love you.” He looked around the room and resolved to clean it in the morning, make it up to Gerard._ _

__“I love you too,” He sighed._ _

__They did this too often._ _

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so shitty its 2:51AM right now and I haven't proofread this its all Grammarly lmao uhh anyways I'm still having trouble eating and my self harm problem he's gotten worse so :/ writing these vent fics feels kinda therapeutic though so that cool. anyways, thank you for reading ily <3


End file.
